Meeting at the Akatsuki
by Sylencia
Summary: Nagato feels bad since his last break-up and his best friend, Yahiko, advise him to go to the Akatsuki. But he never expected to find a woman like that ! OOC, AU, OS, fluff but kind of mature :) No lemons, M to be sure !


So, I already published it in French but since I had some spare time today, i translated it ! I hope you'll like it :) And tell me if some bits are rubbish ^^

**Characters / Pairing** : Nagato and Konan

**Summary** : Nagato feels bad since his last break-up and his best friend, Yahiko, advise him to go to the Akatsuki. But he never expected to find a woman like that !

OOC, AU, fluff but kind of mature :)

* * *

It was the first time that Nagato had approached such a place, but since his last break up, he needed to clear his head. He saw her everyday, everywhere, and whatever he does this omnipresence was beginning to weigh on his soulders.  
He had loved her, it was no doubt. For five years they had been together, Nagato had loved his girlfriend more than anything in the world, only to find out, when he was about to ask her to marry him, she grossly cheated on him. Was it love that made him blind? Nothing was less sure and Nagato did not know what to think.  
For two months, however, and despite all that, he brooded. It was his best friend who advised him this club and after several days of hesitation, Nagato had said himself why not?

Thus, he found himself under the red neon of the entrance, which indicated "Akatsuki". The facade hinted nothing of what was going on behind the wall and the windows were made opaque as to arouse the curiosity of passers. Only a metal door separated him from his future distraction, and it was guarded by a man built like a rugbyman but Nagato was not impressed.  
Since he left his girlfriend, fear was not something he knew anymore. Yahiko had said it would pass, it was only temporary and that he only needed a few distractions.

The admission fee was set at one hundred dollars but Yahiko had wanted to pay the access to his friend. "A gift from friend" , he had said, yet Nagato could not imagine what he would find behind the mysterious door.  
First, a long corridor decorated with velvet as red as the neon, surely, the same color as his hair and he reached a new door where he stopped.  
The bass of a slow music throbbed throughout the building and Nagato doubted for a second. Why did he come in such a place? What did he expect, anyway? Was he the kind of person to pay for a show of this type?  
After shaking his head, to avoid hearing the voice of Yahiko make him promise that he would not turn away, h gently opened the door and froze in the doorway. He had prepared himself to see lots of things, but he had never thought this place would affect him this way.

Because the Akatsuki was a strip club, he thought naked women would populate the main room, in an excess of debauchery, but the atmosphere was totally different. Dark, smoky, with a heavy and raunchy music but the atmosphere maintained a certain lightness. As a volatile moment, we can capture for a few seconds only, a few minutes before letting it fly away.  
Customers were in comfortable and deep sofas placed in front of small skits, others at tables where they drank some alcool watching around them, some even turned their backs to the creatures, drinking at the bar.

Hesitantly, Nagato decided to go first towards the bar but a young woman approached him halfway. This one proudly wore candy pink hair and smiled widely, her green eyes sparkling with malice.

- Maybe I can help you, she smiles. Is this your first time here? My name is Sakura ..  
- Y-yes, I ..

Uncomfortable, the young man looked away, trying not to stare at her shamelessly exposed breasts.

- I would like to have a drink first, he said.  
- Of course, she whispered sensually.

From a sweet gesture, the woman grabbed him by the elbow, marched towards the bar where Nagato took place, being careful what it looked and started with several shot of vodka to try to relax. But the task was difficult when a half-naked woman pressed against him.

- I can give you the menu, if you wish, she smiled, leaning on the bar.  
- Ok, just murmured Nagato thinking all this was a very bad idea.

And Sakura started the explanation, as if she were reciting a lesson.  
Most of the girls agreeded to strip naked, she had began, but those who did not were paid less. It worked like that. According to his tastes, he could call a classic lapdance, which would cost him fifty dollars, or watch the girls on stage doing their usual show. A minimum participation of fifty dollars was asked again, she added seriously.  
But if he wanted something more intimate, he could join one of the private rooms behind the stage where he could meet the girl he wanted and ask her one of her specialties. But the price of services increased accordingly.

- So, the young woman smiled when she finished her explanation, something you would enjoy, maybe?  
- I will .. think about it.  
- You want me to leave you alone, perhaps? She suggested.

But she would never have thought Nagato would ask her to leave.  
The young man asked himself again if this was a good idea.  
And to be honest, despite everything that had happened, he was not sure that you can move on. He loved his ex-girlfriend and he wondered why Yahiko had thought this place would help. Of course, watching naked women could be entertaining, but it was just reminding him how he felt alone in their old apartment.  
But the worst was probably when he went to bed. His king sized bed seemed horribly empty and silent in the home was oppressive. Sometimes he was proud of himself to have taken a cat who loved to climb and explore the area at night but it was not always enough. It lacked a presence at his side.

However, while he had decided to leave, promising to insult his best friend, a new song began in the club, sweet and intoxicating and he wanted to see what would happen. The bass rumbled around him, as he sat on one of the couches facing the stage and this magnificent creature appeared.  
The first thing he noticed, about this young woman, was her bleu electric hair, unusual and fascinating, and her amber eyes with black makeup. Wearing a red satin negligee, she walked, her long legs moving gracefully on the glossy floor of the stage, perched on vertiginous heels and leaned against a bar in front of Nagato.

With a gesture somewhat abrupt though calculated, she raised her arms above her head against the metal and accompanying music, swinging her hips from side to side, the woman slid down the bar, her eyes gazing around the room, but his eyes were hopelessly attracted by the young man in front of her.  
What would she not have given to attract this kind of man?

Slightly looking away, the woman parted her red painted lips to whisper the lyrics of the song that was going at that time, just for her.  
_Through these eyes of Pain_, Combichrist.  
Hypnotized by the show of the young woman, Nagato almost forgot how to breathe. The woman, during the chorus, untied the link that kept his garment in place and removed it slowly, dragging the fabric along her back as she arched against the bar, closing her eyes and she let it down beside her, in a nonchalant way.  
Under her negligee she wore a very classic deep black set of lingerie, one that enhanced her generous curves.

On a brisk motion, the young woman turned her back to her audience, grabbing the bar, undulating her hips on the beat of the music while sliding his free hand on her ribs, her waist until her buttocks, slightly pressing it, leaving a small red mark, then she face her audience one more time.

Slowly, almost too slowly for Nagato who felt his heart beating really hard in his chest, she slid her hands on her back to unhook her bra, which flew across the room to a table, revealing a massive chest but certainly all natural. Her nipples were pierced both decorated with small bar with rhinestones that sparkled in the dim light of the club.  
The hands of the young woman placed on her breathtaking chest as she continued her dance slowly, before gently playing with the waistband of her panties, but it remained in place until the end of the song .

When the music was over and under some applause, the young woman quickly disappeared behind thick red velvet curtains and Nagato was speechless.

The strange erotic scene he had just witnessed had deeply touched him. His preconceptions about that kind of place was gone. He thought that his best friend had sent in a sordid place of debauchery where sex and the image of the woman would be denied, that he was very much mistaken. This young woman had shown him that everything was possible but that his ex was clearly not the most attractive woman in the world.  
And this thought had nothing to do with the erection that distorted his pants.  
Was it even possible that he may have reacted this way to a stranger?  
Other dancers replaced the previous ones while Nagato blowed long to try to calm himself down and Sakura joined him with a slight smile.

- Did the show pleased you ? She asked innocently.  
- Yes, he whispered. It is possible to see her in private?  
- See her? Konan?  
- Y-yes.  
- Of course. But I must warn you that Konan never completely undress.  
- I don't mind.

Hiding her disappointment behind a forced smile, Sakura led his client towards the private rooms and knocked on one of the doors indicating Nagato to wait before walk away, unsatisfied.  
She lusted for the young man and she would have loved to dance for him.  
After a few seconds, the young woman with blue hair, Konan, slowly opened the door and gave a soft smile to the young man who was waiting, telling him to enter.

Just as the club, this private room had a very soft and light atmosphere, despite the warm colors and the music. Loud enough to be heard, but low enough to speak without shouting.

Konan had taken time to change and was now wearing a transparent corset, with black stockings edged with lace and a dark thong. His blue hair was visibly restyled and Nagato could not help but notice that her scent was delicious.  
With a gentle hand, Konan walked his client towards the only furniture in the room, a black sofa and she sat beside him, legs crossed near Nagato's as she leaned in couch.

- How can I make you happy? She asked in a soft voice.

First paralyzed by all the conflicting emotions he felt, Nagato cleared his throat, embarrassed and asked her a lapdance in a voice he did not recognize himself.  
Konan, amused by all his bashfulness, asked him to pay in advance while catching a small remote control and once the money was placed in a small box hidden between the sofa and the wall, the young woman started a new song, one she liked and spread her client's knees.  
Nagato did not know what to think. Was he really going to pay a woman to dance for him? A beautiful woman, he could not deny that but was it in his character to do that? Or was it just Yahiko's harassing who was effecting him this way?  
Konan leaned toward him and he wondered if she was going to kiss him, but when he felt her breathing on his face, she turned, starting to dance on the music he didn't recognize.  
He would never have thought time could pass so quickly.

How Konan brushed against his body, without ever touching it, the way she looked at him with sensuality, her lips parted as she approached him, her silky hair sliding over her skin each of movement. While it was intoxicating, addictive and Nagato wanted this moment never stops but the end of the song came quickly and Konan gave him a slight smile, getting back on her place on the sofa, legs above Nagato's , this time.  
She was close to him, close enough for him to feel the warmth of her body and her free hand was stroking freely his chest as he tried to regain his senses.  
Shyly, the young man turned his head toward the one who catched his eyes.

- What should I go, he began, if I want to talk to you?  
- You do not come to the right place for this, murmured the young woman with humor. But I guess if you pay for it, we can talk …  
- How much?  
- Twenty per hour.

Without hesitation, Nagato took out the amount of money from his wallet, gave it to the young woman who slipped the note into her bra with malice.

- You could start by giving me your name, she whispered.  
- Nagato.  
- I'm Konan.  
- Sakura told me.  
- What do you want to talk about? She smiled.

This time, Nagato took a slight reflection time. Could he really talk about his problems to a stranger who just danced for him? Wasn't it inappropriate?  
But now he had paid, he mused, he had to make his money worth something.

- My best friend advised me to come here, the young man began. He said that it would take my mind of things.  
- Bad news? Konan questioned curiously.  
- I broke up with my girlfriend, he admitted with a sigh. And I learned that she was cheating on me for some time.  
- She certainly did not deserve a man like you ..  
- Do you say that to all your clients?  
- Only those who pays me to talk …  
- And are there many of them?

Konan shrugged a shoulder, not wanting to expose the reality of things and smiled.

- So, she asked, you came here?  
- I honestly did not know what to expect ..  
- If it makes you feel better, I've never eaten anyone.  
- No, I know .. it is not the kind of place I frequent in general.  
- I had guessed that. As soon as I saw you.  
- And I sometimes wonder how can a woman do that kind of thing, he whispered with the questioning look.

Uncomfortable, Konan dropped her head to pass a hand through her client's hair, to make him change the subject.

- And that girlfriend, she smiles, has a name?  
- Tayuya.  
- You were together a long time?  
- Five years, yes, he growled, looking away. I wanted to propose her, he added, shrugging one shoulder.  
- In this case, she did not deserve you.  
- But I really want her back and ..  
- Do you still love her .  
- Yes!  
- You know, I'm not certain about that, Konan sighed.  
- But I miss her …  
- No, you miss your habits, her precense. But when you'll find someone you like, you'll move on.

Nagato wanted to answer, but his answer remained stuck in his throat, as if he was going to say something stupid. Then, without a word, he looked to Konan, who smiled slightly, knowing she was right.

- Anything else? She asked him.  
- I loved your dance on stage, admited Nagato, with red cheeks.  
- Really?  
- Yes! I found you beautiful.

Konan was accustomed to compliments but not those as sincere. It included the "good", "sexy", and even "fuckable" but "beautiful" was new for her. And the way Nagato told it left no room for doubt or a lie.

- You know, he continued without looking at her, i-if you want, we could go for a coffee and …

Terribly embarrassed, Konan slowly parted from him, pretending to change position.

- I must work for another six hours, she murmured, looking away. And then I always go to bed quickly. It's pretty tiring, she added with a smile.  
- N-not necessarily right now but …  
- Listen, Nagato, you're a nice guy, but it's not something I do.  
- I understand, he sighed, defeated.

The young woman slowly got to go put on some satin robe, out of the small closet in the back of the room and she wanted to ask if he wanted another dance but she stopped herself seeing his dejected expression.  
Embarrassed to be the cause of it, she slowly approached him, knelt before his legs, laying her hands on his and smiled.

- Hey, she whispered, do not make that face. I'm only a dancer ..  
- Tell me a little about yourself, he asked, shrugging one shoulder.  
- I do not do that …  
- You know, I'll never set foot in this place again, it's not like it would change anything … But I'm curious.

First, Konan thought about calling the bodyguards, so they force Nagato out of the room but after a slight sigh, the young woman nodded, laid on the couch, placing her head on his thighs who smiled again to her.

- What do you want to know? She questioned softly.  
- Why did you came here?  
- Oh, it's rather simple. I was in art school before, and I made a loan to pay for my studies. And now, I'm trying to repay it.  
- A school of art?  
- In drawing, yes, she smiled. And I love origami!  
- And you could not find another job?  
- This one pays more than any other, she said, turning her gaze away. But I refuse to show.. everything ..  
- Sakura told me.  
- Some .. customers do not understand that. I was in another club before, and …

Konan's voice faded in a sigh while Nagato slid a gentle hand through her hair. He refrained himself from doing it from the begenning, and now it seemed quite natural to him. And Konan didn't seem to care about it.

- Well, customers were not really prim, she finished, and while the boss did not say a thing about it, I decided to change .. But the Akatsuki is very good about it.  
- They .. give you a lot of money?  
- Much, confirmed Konan smiling. What I earn from private dances belongs to me completely and the rest is divided between the girls and the boss.  
- So I'm making you lose money ..  
- It's not so bad, she smiled and looked away with malice. I have it back another day …  
- And how long have you been doing this?  
- Two years.

Thoughtful, Nagato nodded slowly trying to calculate how much money she needed at the . But what bothered him the most was his reaction to the young woman proximity.  
Never his heart had beaten so hard for Tayuya. And he would never have allowed himself to such a tender and intimate moment with his ex-girlfriend. She was not the cuddling type, while he was craving for contacts, tenderness, kisses and it was clear she had never understood that need.  
Maybe was that the thing Yahiko tried to explain to him? His friend had often said he deserved better than a bitch like Tayuya, that he should not waste his time with a girl who does not please completely. Yahiko had also been present for him at every disappointment about his ex-girlfriend.  
For example, when the latter had refused their trip to Italy for their three-year relationship anniversary, while Nagato had already bought the tickets, booked the hotel with a spa and had literally ruined himself for her. But, under the pretext that the young woman had to practice her flute, the weekend trip had been canceled and Nagato had sold the excursion on the internet with a great loss. And Tayuya often said she did not like to appear in public with him, arguing the fact that he was not manly enough.  
However, it wasn't Nagato's fault if he had inherited the frail stature of his mother, and he preferred keeping his hair longer than average male. It wasn't but Tayuya convinced him that if he went to the gym, it would gain muscles and she would no longer be ashamed of him.  
But what was the benefit of going to the gym, mused Nagato, if he didn't have fat aside the little bump on his stomac ? If it were to look like a bodybuilder, it was no use, he had replied and Tayuya had insulted him.  
Several times she had even treated like a servant, threatened to leave but Nagato always answered the same way. If she was not happy, she could go away!  
And when that happened, the young woman turned always softer, they had make-up sex and for a few days, it was all fine. It was this kind of period Nagato missed. When Tayuya smiled while she was waking up in the morning, when she told him she loved him without limit.  
Had she even think it once?

Seeing that his client was in dark thoughts, Konan gently straightened, touched see him so bad and she gently cleared his throat.

- This is my favorite song, she smiled, showing one of the speakers. You want me to dance? I would not make you pay ..

Raising his head slightly, Nagato recognized _Cause we ended as lovers_ of Jeff Beck, looked Konan in the eyes and slowly stood up, pulled her by sliding a hand down her back while her eyes widened slightly .

- I prefer this kind of dance, usually … he whispered, tucking her blue hair behind her ear to clear her face off.

First embarrassed about the fact that he wanted to slow dance with her, Konan did not dare getting closer to him, or even looking at him but locked eyes with Nagato and was immediately mesmerized by his blue iris.  
It was the first time a man invited her to dance like.

With a heavy heart and a lump in the throat, Konan slowly came closer to her client, as he tightened his grip on her, smiling tenderly and she put her hands on his shoulders. Gently, he led the dance on the slow and sensual rhythm of the guitar solo, without looking away, knowing that it would never last long enough for him.  
And this time, his mind, his soul and his heart agreeded. Konan was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.  
The intimacy they created was just like a soap bubble, and none of them wanted to see it explode. The young woman relaxed, as time passed, put her arms around Nagato's neck, her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting her partner lead her with all the sweetness of the world.

- Do you have a boyfriend? He asked her suddenly.  
- What man would accept his girlfriend to undress for money?  
- I would.

With a jaded smile on the lips and her heart pounding painfully, Konan shook her head.

- I heard it several times, you know. "I will accept, without jealousy, I'll wait for you to finish your night. Every night". No one ever understood what it really meant.

Nagato tried to reply, but because of the lump in his throat, he didn't say a thing, nuzzling the soft hair of the woman he still held in his arms. He knew that words would never be enough for her. His heart was not the only one who bleed in this room.  
At the end of the song, Konan pulled away from him and Nagato took the opportunity to put his hands on her cheeks and kiss her with all the softness in the world. Surprised at first, Konan tried to push him away but found herself trapped between the door and that hot body of his. But it was different from what she was used to. He did not kiss her because he wanted her badly or to make it go further. His hands slowly caressed her hair, her neck, her shoulders while anyone else would have tried to undress already.  
Anyone would have considered her to be a prostitute who slept after dancing.  
But Konan did not do that. She kept her decency, her innocence and it was exactly what attracted Nagato. He, who did not think he could like another woman than Tayuya, was kissing the first one he met as if his life depended on it.  
And finally, she responded to the kiss. Timidly, just in her character and they parted slightly. In the privacy of the room, time seemed to stand still and Konan gently straightened hesitant to give him another kiss.  
How could she resist when he was gaving her everything she always dreamed of?

- Konan, called a deep voice behind the door, knocking on it, you okay?

With a rushed stir and breathless, Konan turned away, with red cheeks.

- Yes, yes, do not worry, Kaku, she whispered.  
- Your Midnight appointment just arrived, the voice growled. One minute.

The young woman nodded with a little hiccup and they would hear steps roll away from the door while Nagato straightened, embarrassed by the situation.  
A strange silence settled for a few seconds and Konan walked away from him, refusing to look at him.

- You should go, Nagato, she ordered. That's the code they use to express that if you don't go away, they'll make you.  
- I .. I, he stammered, uncertain.  
- There is a camera in all rooms, explained the young woman. If you try anything else … Go away, she added, lowering her head.

Hurt by her coldness, while a few minutes earlier, Nagato thought he had turned a painful page of his life, the young man left the room without a word, went across the club, his hands in his pockets and left the Akatsuki.

Six o'clock in the morning, Konan ended her night. She had spent the night dancing for her clients, like any other night of work, but the young woman was not really up to it. She couldn't stop thinking about Nagato, their dance, their kiss and the way she had felt when he'd held her against him.  
The neon lights of the Akatsuki were turn off for almost an hour when Konan left the club, accompanied by two other dancers. Far from her stage outfits, she wore a skirt that fell to her knees, a simple top with some cleavage, her hair was tied in a bun and her usual paper flower mounted on a hairclip was positioned on the side of her head, as usual.

- Konan.

The deep voice of Kakuzu, one of the bodyguards, forced her to turn around to him and he looked at the street, suspiciously, saying:

- This guy's been there for hours. You want me to take care of him?

Following his gaze, Konan saw Nagato on the other side of the street, a cup of coffee in one hand and looking quite sleepy but his smile did not weakened.

- So? Kakuzu said impatiently.  
- N-no, I .. Everything's fine, Kaku. See you tomorrow, she smiled toward her friends.

With light steps, the woman crossed the deserted street, looked down when she arrived near the young man who handed her the coffee, slipped his hand into Konan's and took the direction of his car, a few blocks away, in silence but the same embarrassed smile on their face.  
After all, Nagato had waited for her and no one ever had done that for her.

_Fin_


End file.
